


Cockpit

by ArtHistory



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: The X-Force is flying home after a world PR tour.Colossus is looking a bit different after so much travel, and Deadpool decides why it's called a "cockpit".





	Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris_Silverfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/gifts).



The soft, metallic hiss of the cockpit auto sealing reminded him of a fridge. 

The old kind of fridge, you know, the one your grandma had. It was white and blocky and covered of pictures of you and your siblings and your cousins and shit. Occasional newspaper clippings, maybe. At least one, colorfully framed photo of your youngest and arguably cutest cousin.

That fridge was always filled to the absolute rafters with sweet treats, the butteriest cookies. Literally. It was like she had just churned butter into a bag of sugar and baked it. Out of this world, taste-wise.

Anyway, it sounded like that.

"Hey there, big boy, wanna teach me why the call it the cock-pit?" Wade Wilson purred, turning around and waving his impressively muscular bubble butt in the air, stretching his superstition to the max as he slapped it with gloved hands.

Colossus, his reflection visible in the glass in front of the pilot's seat, only said "Inappropriate," but Deadpool could have sworn he saw the massive mutants silver cheeks turn a few shades lighter.

Wade straightened, strolling casually over and plopping into the co-pilots chair.

"You know you don't have to be in here. This thing has autopilot." Wade said, throwing his feet up onto the dashboard in front of them.

Piotr knocked them off, immediately returning his big hands to 10 and 2 on the steering wheel.

Such big, strong hands. Would they be warm or cold on his cock? They were metal, but Colossus was still a loving, breathing man. Was he a shower or a grower? Wade thought, only snapping back to attention as Piotr spoke.

"No, but what if autopilot fails, suddenly? It is my duty as leader of this mission to protect my comrades from any threat, even if minuscule." Colossus knodded, his head not even turning to face Wade as he spoke, his silver eyes staring straight ahead as the X-Jet flew through clear, cloudless sky.

Wade snorted.

Their "mission" had been entirely PR.

Turns out defeating a dangerous criminal and an anti-mutant cult while simultaneously rescuing a bunch of helpless orphans from said cult warranted a bit of international attention.

So much international attention, in fact, that the X-Men was sponsoring and X-Force World Tour. Speeches, gala dinners in fancy hotels, shaking hands with world leaders - the X-Men were paying for it all...So long as Wade was not allowed to speak at any of the functions.

And after the incident in Paris, crying so hard at Colossus' speech about human-mutant coalition building, he was not to even APPEAR at gala dinners. 

But the big, meta brute had insisted he come along. "Wade is part of team." Deadpool remembered him saying, "and he is handsome with tight, beautiful ass and perfect jawline. I want to take him in a manly fashion." Wade had heard, not fully paying attention but assuming that's what had been said.

"So, Gorbachev, happy to be heading home?" Wade said, conversationally, putting his feet up on the dashboard of the X-Jet once more.

Colossus immediately knocked them off again.

"Yes." He said, using the fact that his hand was temporarily free to pay his stomach, "I need to get back to training. Doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and talking for a month has made me like bear about to hibernate." He tried to chuckle, flicking his eyes to find Wade's for half-a-second, licking his lips and clearing his through, his cheeks turning that lighter shade of silver again at the look on the man's face.

Wade's jaw was on the floor, his eyes wide as they roamed over the smooth, round line of Colossus' *belly*.

That's the last thing the anti-hero would've expected on the controlled, hyper-fit mutant. A thick, full, grabbable thing that jiggled, molten and warm as Wade quickly poked it.

The light silver of Piotr's went brighter.

"I-I see you agree! I will schedule training center for day after we arrive home." He said, voice sounding tight.

There was a brief silence, Wade's usual quips, his foolish rudeness not filling the air for what felt to Piotr like decades.

"The-I should have taken more advantage of hotel gym!" He burst out, cheeks going impossibly brighter, "But after long days of meeting Senators and Parliaments I-" Colossus let out a loud grunt of frustration.

"I-I am like Fattened pig! Must go to training the moment X-Jet lands! Will-I will go straight from airstrip to gym!" Colossus near shouted.

Wade only swallowed in response, Colossus' eye flicking over to his face once more, immediately darting back. He arched his back, spine feeling tight from so many hours of sitting. His belly wobbled happily in response, the smallest, tiniest peek of silver appearing just above his waistband as his shirt rucked up from the movement.

Wade rose, suddenly vanishing from the room, only pausing by the door to wink into the camera.

"The truth is," Wade whispered, covering the side of his mouth dramatically, "the mission really was big guy's. So the focus, hell the POV, should be his, shouldn't it? Will make it more fun for the readers too, you kinky buggers you." Wade winked again, pushing through the door of the cockpit, out of the camera's viewpoint.

It refused on Colossus.

His face burned.

Gods! How had he gotten to shamefully round! Soft! He bit his lip, willing the stirring in his tight trousers away, remembering the way Wade's eyes widened, the way his finger sank into Piotr's gut. His head almost lolled back in pleasure at the memory of it, but quickly snapped forward, hands gripping the wheel, autopilot doll very much engaged- b-but it could malfunction at any moment!

Colossus resisted the urge to turn his head, seeing Wades red suit in the reflection in front of him.

"Ah! Come back to keep me company, friend Wade? I am sorry for outburst. I am merely...angry with self. Sloth overtook me as we travelled around the globe, and I am shame on X-Men, on x-Force!" Colossus found a finger pressed to his lips, his eyes darting to look at Wade's face, trailing down to see he held a plate in his hand.

They snapped back forward.

"Shhhhshshshsh" Wade said, quieting the Russian hero like someone would calm a horse, "You good, Sherapova. I just thought you might be hungry. You been sitting here all day."

Colossus' hands tightened on the wheel.

"I-No! I am not hu-UNG!" Piotr coughed, finding a very sweet, very creamy cookie stuffed into his open mouth. He couches we and swallowed, cheeks light grey once more

"W-Wade! Stop th-" Two cookies this time. 

Colossus cheeks bulged, his throats bobbing as he swallowed another mass of butter and sugar.

"Danish Butter Cookies. It's an old recipe. Thought it might help you feel better." Wade said, innocence radiating off him.

Colossus' heart meted.

Sweet Wade. Kind Wade. This is the Wade Piotr knew existed deep beneath that red suit all along!

"That is...is quite king, friend, but I am not-" 

Three cookies this time.

Colossus choked and sputtered.

"Shhh, you've earned cookies. Leading the team. Flying us all around the world. Oh didn't even punch that German guy who called you 'Rasputin'." 

Colossus opened his mouth, willingly accepted another cookie this time, ignoring the way it landed in his gut like lead, the way he felt his waistband tighten that much more.

"Rasputin is my last name, Wade."

"No, no, that guy was racist." Wade insisted, stuffing two more cookies into Colossus' mouth now. The Russian failed to stifle a small whine, daring to look after a few more minutes of this game. His belly had rounded out further, beginning to bulge up over his waistband, creating a thick, fat wave of silver, his torso looking more and more like an overfrosted cake.

Piotr's head snapped back up, eyes facing forward.

"Mmm" Wade purred, audibly smiling, "Reminds me of my middle school days. Mowing down a pack of Oreos for dinner."

Colossus' back went ramrod straight.

"Cookies are not meal, Wade Wilson! Not part of balanced diet!"

Piotr's eyes flicked over, widening at seeing the large plate empty, and the predatory gleam of Wade's smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back." Wade hummed, rising and vanishing from the cockpit.

Piotr swallowed hard.

One hand drifted downwards, his eyes widening further as his large hands explored his not very full *gut*. He dared to give it a jiggle, whining, biting his lip as he felt if bounce further over his waistband. 

Colossus palmed himself, beginning to writhe in his seat. He stopped with a jump, his hands slapping onto and denying the steering wheel as the cockpit door opened again.

Wade froze.

Had he caught him? 

A bead of sweat trailing down the metal mutant's temple.

Wade's footsteps echoed in the silence of the cockpit, settling down with a loud *thump*

Colossus groaned as the smell of pad Thai filled the room, his lips falling open, quivering as he sucked a massive bite from the chopsticks offered.

"Here. A full meal. Healthy." Wade grinned, purring as he brought another heaping bite to Colossus' lips.

"I-No! I am full, Wade" Colossus panted, mouth opening against his will, sucking off another bite. Then another. Then another.

"Please" He begged, metal stomach far passed full, wobbling in the air before him.

Piotr swore as Wades hands nimbly undid his button, gasping as his great, wide belly thumped against the steering wheel.

"W-Wade! No! I-I'll get fat! F-Fatter!" He begged again, groaning as the entire carton was brought to his lips, tipped upwards.

Colossus' hands flew to secure, abandoning their post on the steering wheel, tipping the carton further as his cheeks and throats bulged, the fatty noodles plopping into his gut with increasing speed.

Colossus only grunted as his seat was forced back, his knees kicked apart.

"Mmmm! Oh! Fuck! Yes!" Piotr cried as his shirt was forced upwards, Deadpool's face pressing into his, his hands flying to his sides.

Colossus felt Wade grab handfuls of his overfed gut, teeth biting into the tick lip of silver cream at its bottom. His massive, metal cock thumped against the anti-hero's chest as Wade dared to tongue-fuck Piotr's belly button, sending Piotr rushing to cover his burning face, empty, greasy carton falling to the floor.

"Oh! Oh, Wade! I am fat! I am like great, wobbling pig!" He huffed and puffed, rapidly grabbing the lowest part of his stuffed belly, arching his back and wobbling it against Wades face.

Wade only looked up. Grinning.

"Goddamn right." 

Colossus' mouth fell open, his eyes going wide as in a split-second Wade Fucking Wilson and forced down his right boxers, stuffing the head of Colossus monstrous cock into his mouth.

Colossus screamed.

His hands locked onto either side of the pilot's chair hard enough to dent them, his bucking, sending his gut bouncing, his cock sliding down the man's throat.

Wade took it like he'd been practicing for this day. 

His hands locked onto the bucking Russian's hips, eyes closing, cheeks hollowing as his thumbs dug into the mutant's budding love handles.

"Gods! Wade! Please! I-"

Colossus crushed both arms of the pilot's chair. His spine arched, vision going black, gut surging forward as he came harder than he had in his entire life.

He collapsed back into the chair, boneless, his belly rounding upwards, gurgling angrily in front of him, loudly churning the butter and grease hand-fed into it.

Colossus covered his face with his hands, struggling to catch his breath.

"I...I will go on jog. On run when we land."

"No." Wade purred, kissing at the man's chubby inner thighs.

Colossus peeked between his fingers, still blushing like mad.

"I will diet. Live off salad and boiled chicken until abs return."

"I already sent a pizza back to the mansion. Three should be waiting when we land." Wade replied,  nuzzling into the man's crotch, Piotr's cock twitching happily.

Colossus' struggle with his breath continued, for a much different reason now.

"I will do sit ups. Crunches. Get back to hard, fit wall of muscle." He said, sitting up, cock chubbing against Wade's face.

Deadpool's eyes flicked upwards, his mouth twisting to a cheeky grin.

"You're going to get much, much fatter."

Colossus gulped, hard cock slapping into his painfully overstuffed gut.

"I am going to get much, much fatter..."


End file.
